Across the Dimensions
by The Quaag
Summary: My first cross-over. Beast Boy and Ed switch places due to an inconvenient accident. Now, Raven and Edward work together to find a way to get Beast Boy and Ed back to their correct universes. Rob/Rae/Ed and some other pairings you won't see until the end. Thanks to Charlotte DeWinter for telling me she liked the idea!
1. How?

A/N: First off, a thanks to all of my reviewers from 'Broken Blade'. You guys are the reason I'm writing this, mainly Charlotte DeWinter x. Thank you so, so much!

Okay, this _is_ a cross-over between Teen Titans and FMA. In Teen Titans, Terra is there. The story is placed somewhere after the Trigon arc, but Raven has grown out her hair. As for FMA, it takes place during the 'First ever State Alchemist Battle Royale', and after. There's going to be a cross pairing- Ed and Rae. And maybe a triangle, since I'm an avid Rob/Rae supporter. :) So, yeah… Please, no flames, and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, no, I do not own either Teen Titans or FMA. :(

**Chapter 1-Part 1:**

_The Central Fair Grounds- the day of the First ever State Alchemist Battle Royale_

Flames were shooting up through the field. A young blonde was running for his life across the fair grounds, dodging flames as he went. Screaming for all that he's worth, he finally had decided he'd had enough of this. He made his way to where his attacker stood.

Sure enough, snapping his fingers, there stood a fairly young man with short black in the center of the field. He was turning, watching the blonde and his shoulder length braid flying behind him as he ran. Thought the black hair was young, he stood there in the outfit of a colonel, with too much life experience for someone his age. He smirked as the blonde went off into a string of curses. Little did he know, the evil blonde had thought of something possibly disastrous…

When he got close enough, he clapped his hands together, and an odd chiming sound rang out across the grounds.

"Mustang, I've got a little something just for you! So come 'ere and get it!" He jumped out and closed the distance between him and the colonel. At the very last second possible, the colonel punched the palm coming straight for his face. There was a huge, bright flash of light, and in the place where his short rival once stood, a shocked green changeling stood in his place.

**Chapter 1-Part 2:**

_At the exact same time, Titan's Tower_

The green changeling continuously shifted forms, attempting to not let his better get the upper hand by not giving him any chance to expect what he had planned. In his right pocket, there was a little piece of chalk. Whenever he got the chance, the greenling changed into his human form and drew more to his large circle. There was something from the dark goth's books that he had read (alchehestry, was it?), and it had interested him. So, naturally, he had wanted to try it out. And who better to do that to than the Batman's former protégé?

Yes, the jester knew that if anything went really, really wrong, almost always the walking traffic light could get out of it.

So, here he was, running around the bird himself, 'sparring', as he dodged birdarangs from seemingly every direction. He drew little circles, as complicated as they were, and, finally, he connected them with one large circle. And in the center stood the traffic light, almost as if he were eager for the experiment he knew nothing about.

When he was done, the jester ran to the outside of the circle and got what he needed for the 'equivalent exchange', like it said in the book. For it, he had stashed as much of the metal teen's meat as he could into a conveniently place plastic bag by the side of the circle. He swiped it off of the ground in his mouth in cheetah form, and changed into a human as he ran into the center and tossed the bag down. Confused, the bird-boy (while still looking up at his sparring partner) bent down and examined the bag.

But the changeling had thought ahead (for once in his life). He put both of his hands to the ground near the center, like the book had told him to do, and then was going in to put his palm to the bird's face, but the traffic light wouldn't go that easily. Instead, he punched the hand of the greenling, causing a bright flash.

And in the place of his beloved green friend stood a golden eyed blonde with his hand in the exact same position. Both shocked, both in different dimensions, neither one with a clue as to what had just happened.

A/N: It wasn't as good as I'd hoped, but it'll work. Originally, I had planned these as two separate chapters, but it was just so small! Please review and tell me if you think I should keep this one up! Or, tell me if you think it sucks so badly that I should just give up now before any further heart-break ensues.


	2. First Meetings

A/N: Oh gosh, I'm so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Please, my reviewers, forgive me!

In case anyone was getting really excited, I wanted to let you know that there won't be anything else from Amestris for a while. I'm focusing on what's happening at the tower. So say goodbye to Beast Boy for now.

* * *

><p>Robin's eyes widened beneath his domino mask. Immediately, he was a good distance away from the man in the middle. In the next second, his bo staff was out, and pointed at the intruder.<p>

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Where's Beast Boy?" The blonde in the middle looked just as surprised as he was. The blonde looked around, and when he turned, Robin could see that he had a fairly long braid. Inwardly, he snickered. 'Men don't have long, stupid looking hair.'

"Who are you? Answer me?" Robin regained his seriousness. The boy looked back to him.

"I'm Edward Elric, State Alchemist. Who are you?" Robin was confused for a moment. An alchemist? Didn't those not exist? Then he decided that this 'Edward' character was delusional.

"I'm Robin." Edward looked him up and down.

"Why are you dressed like that? It looks really stupid. And why is there a transmutation circle in the area around us? Did someone recently do an alchemic experiment here?" Now Robin was thoroughly confused. 'Transmutation circle'? 'Alchemic experiment?' He had noticed Beast Boy doing something weird with chalk when they were sparring, but he didn't think much of it. And then the meat…

"Wait, _what_ did you say about my clothes?" Robin shook his head; it was not the time to be worried about fashion. He'd deal with that later. "Where did you come from?"

Edward hesitated for a moment before replying. "Where are we?"

"Don't avoid the question." Edward sighed.

"I was at Central City, in Amestris. Now, where are we?" Now Robin was even more confused than before. 'Amestris?'

"Jump City, California. In the United States of America. Where's Beast Boy?" Now Edward was the one to look at least slightly confused.

"What type of name is 'Beast Boy'? And who is he? I assume it _is_ a he, right?" Robin frowned.

"Now you're just being sarcastic. So you don't know him… You just appeared in his spot after a bright flash. I'm going to have to assume that you have something to do with our friend's disappearance."

"Wait, 'our'? There are more of you? Do they look just as stupid?" Robin scowled.

"If you don't mind coming with me, I'd like to ask you some questions and introduce you to our resident empathy. She can make sure that you don't lie."

Edward smirked. "Yeah, how?" Now it was Robin's turn to smirk.

"Oh, she has her ways." And for the first time that day, Edward actually felt slightly scared.

* * *

><p>The team was quickly situated in the common room. Edward was handcuffed, and was sitting in a chair with Cyborg towering over him, glaring at him and daring him to move. Ed did not want to test the metal man's patience. He looked around at the rest of the people gathered in the room. This "Robin" character already filled them in that "Beast Boy" had disappeared, and Edward was in his place.<p>

There was a young blonde girl, wearing shorts, gloves, and goggles, that was crying. A tall girl with long, fiery red hair and purple clothes was consoling her about the loss of what could be assumed was her boyfriend. There was the tall, hulking metal man that guarded him. Across the room, giving the crying girl her space was Robin. His stance told Ed that he was ready for a fight, but still appeared calm. From this, Ed could conclude that Robin was the leader; he respected the crying girl, but did not trust her fully. Nor did he trust Ed.

Then Edward saw a dark shape moving in the corner. All he saw was a dark violet floor-length cloak. A hood covered and shadowed a head and face. Edward couldn't tell whether this last person was a man or woman.

Glancing around, Edward realized that the news of the missing Beast Boy was really taking a toll on these teenagers. This group was a family. Though they all appeared very different, they were close to each other. And Ed was at least partially at fault for taking one of their own away from them. So he knew that he would not be dealt with lightly.

Robin stepped forward. Edward saw him nod his head at the person in the violet cloak. They both moved forward, towards Ed. The alchemist sat up, for what was bound to be a long and painful interrogation.

The rest of the occupants in the room noticed Robin and the purple cloaked figure moving forward, and turned their attention to them. The crying blonde stifled down her next sob, and all of them took defensive positions around Ed.

The purple clad figure moved his arms, only Ed realized by what this person was wearing that it was a girl. No, he took back that thought; it was a woman. She wore a black leotard, with a belt garnished with gems. She lowered her hood to reveal a pale face, short lavender hair, and the most beautiful violet eyes Ed had ever seen (though, thinking back, Ed realized that he didn't know anyone with violet eyes). He was so entranced by her eyes that he almost didn't realized that she was speaking to him. Almost, but he could never miss the sound that came from her lips.

"Hello. I was given the pleasure of having to interrogate you." Edward cringed at the sarcasm in her tone, or lack of tone. "If I decide that you are telling the truth, the whole truth, then we'll let you know our names. After that, we will have to decide what to do with you." It was then that she glanced at Robin.

Edward hated the way she looked at the spiky-haired leader. Or, he was more jealous of the look. Even though he knew that Robin didn't realize it by the way he returned a look, Ed knew at that moment that this dark violet girl really admired, liked, and cared about this oblivious bird. She turned back to the alchemist with a curious look on her face, but she immediately wiped it off and went to questioning him.

"So, what's your name?"

"Edward Elric."

"Is Elric your father's last name?" Ed cringed. He didn't want to think about Hoenheim.

"No, it's my mother's last name." She nodded.

"I see. Where are you from?"

"Amestris." Her look remained blank. Ed wanted to find a way to change that.

"Where were you before you came here? What were you doing?"

"I was in Central City. I was in the process of kicking the butt of my superior officer when I was placed here." She looked contemplative for a moment.

"Hm. So you're in the military?"

"Yeah, a dog of the military. I'm an alchemist." The violet girl didn't look surprised by the word like her friends were.

"Really? Are you a good alchemist, or a mediocre one?" Ed felt irritated.

"I'm one of the best! I don't even need a transmutation circle!" Now at this, the purple girl was surprised, where her friends were just confused.

"How?" Ed stiffened.

"I-… I'd rather not talk about it." Her eyebrow raised, but she did not push the topic further.

After several more extensive questions about what he was doing at the time he got transported here, what type of alchemist he was, and further things, the purple girl stood up.

"Okay." She looked over to her teammates. "I'll explain to you guys the basics of alchemy later. He is telling the truth. I'm aware of alchemy, and several different universes where alchemy can, and is, used. He mentioned a country I have studied before, Amestris. While the details of what exactly is going on are shaky, I'm assuming that Beast Boy is in Amestris right now, dealing with something similar to Edward here." Robin chuckled, and the violet girl smiled slightly at him.

"So, what do you suggest we do now?" It was the girl with the red hair who spoke now. She looked to her friend with curious eyes. The violet girl smiled at the red head.

"I suggest we introduce ourselves to our new guest, and treat him courteously in the hopes that they would do the same to Beast Boy in… Central City?" She looked over at Ed, and he nodded. She returned her gaze to her friends. "And I'm sure that he wouldn't mind helping me to figure out a way to open a door between our worlds, right?" She looked pointedly at him.

Edward nodded. "I'll help you search for a way. But first, could you get these handcuffs off?" He smiled lightly. She glanced at the metal man guarding Ed, and he nodded and removed the cuffs from Ed. He nodded his thanks to the tall man.

"Well, I guess that you might be staying here for a while." Robin had stepped forward next to the purple girl. "So, you know who I am. This," he gestured to the purple girl, "is Raven. Over there behind you is Cyborg. This is Starfire, and this is Terra. We can give you a room to stay in, but I'm going to request that someone remains to guard you at all times." Ed nodded in understanding. "You and Raven can begin researching tomorrow morning. For now, you can get acquainted with your new surroundings. Is everyone on the team okay with this?" Robin looked around.

Cyborg was nodding. It was Raven's idea, mainly, so she had no qualms with it. Starfire understood the necessity of the plan. But Terra looked as if she wanted to say something, yet she held herself back. Edward wondered her history with this group.

"Alright. Starfire, would you guard first?" Robin looked to the red haired girl.

"Yes." She nodded. Edward could tell in that one word that this girl would do anything for Robin, and that she cared for him a lot. Robin could like her as well, but Ed couldn't tell.

"Okay team, you can disperse." The rest of the group started to leave. "Oh, and Raven?" She turned to look at him. "Can I talk to you later?" She looked a little surprised, but nodded.

Edward glanced around the room, seeing the people in it. He saw the little oblivious love triangle going on in here. While he was in this place, Ed wanted to see how far he could push until it would break. So, when he wasn't trying to help them get their friend back, he would mess up the love triangle for fun. And to make sure that someone doesn't get as hurt by this triangle. He smirked to himself. _'Alchemy is all the time. But love? You can't find that too many places.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, yeah. There it is. I will (hopefully) update sooner next time. I have more ideas for this. But I wanted to explain Ed a little bit. Because he is outside of this group, it's obvious to him the relationships here. But inside the group, they are oblivious because they don't want to see change. So, yeah, just too explain.

Haha, it's not even late and I'm really tired.


End file.
